


you're my healing

by w96zi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Swimming, cute boys playing around uwu, i love soonhoon, lapslock, written while listening to healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w96zi/pseuds/w96zi
Summary: "you're my healing, jihoonie.""you're my healing too, soonie."





	you're my healing

**Author's Note:**

> owo?? i literally was just listening to healing and decided to randomly type lyrics out and yeah . drabble appeared idk how anyways i hope you enjoy and liTERALLY IM SORRY IF IT'S MESSY I WROTE THIS AT 6AM

_cant stop this healing, now dive in_

“jihoon-ah!” soonyoung called from the water, waving wildly with a swim ring in his other hand. jihoon smiled from his chair under the umbrella, waving back before continuing with his drink.

“come with me in the water! it’s really nice, jihoonie!” soonyoung shouted, still waving wildly. jihoon shook his head, and jihoon could _feel_ how soonyoung deflated in temporary sadness. jihoon contemplated, wondering if it was worth it to get in the water with soonyoung. the sun was still high in the sky, the perfect time to get into the water.

jihoon nodded to himself, searching through their bag for sunblock – which soonyoung _refused_ to apply. jihoon told him he would regret it. – and lathering himself in it. he heard soonyoung cheer, and jihoon smiled to himself.

“alright! come on!” soonyoung shouted excitedly, running as best as he could through the water and once reaching the shore, ran as fast as he could towards jihoon. he wrapped his arms around jihoon, lifting him up and running towards the water. jihoon shrieked, laughing as soonyoung got closer to the ocean.

jihoon smirked to himself, turning his head and planting a kiss onto soonyoung’s cheek. soonyoung froze, and jihoon took that as his opportunity to escape from soonyoung’s hold and pushing him into the water. soonyoung sat frozen in the water, before what happened sunk into him.

“yah! come back here, jihoonie!” soonyoung shrieked as jihoon ran off towards the direction of his chair. although jihoon made sure he ran slow enough for soonyoung to catch him, and he was caught, “gotcha! you can’t escape me now, jihoonie! i wont fall for your kisses anymore!”

jihoon laughed as soonyoung ran to the ocean once more, successfully throwing jihoon into the water. he followed jihoon into the water, laughing as he cupped jihoon's face into his hands and leaning close.

“you’re my healing, jihoonie.” soonyoung whispered, a soft smile appearing on his face.

jihoon laughed softly, kissing soonyoung gently.

“you’re my healing too, soonie.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu pls yell at me on twitter @khyoano if u just wanna . Yell or if theres like a typo uwu thats all for now


End file.
